Power Outage
by EraganShan
Summary: Just a little one shot. Cyborg investigates a power outage at the tower and finds a strange scene.


"Robin! Why's the power out!?" Cyborg screamed. He was working on the T-car when the power suddenly went out and he was pretty sure he messed up something with the engine. He hoped it wasn't anything big and that it could wait until after he interrogated his leader. Activating his flashlight on his shoulder, Cyborg left the garage and walked to Robin's room. When he got there he shouted, "Robin you in there?" at the door.

No response, Grumbling, Cyborg decided to go ask Raven. Maybe Beast Boy pushed his limits this time and she snapped. She'd done it before but it was very rare and never to this scale. As he approached her room he noticed the door was open and that Raven wasn't alone. Robin was also in the room with her.

He stood in the doorframe and asked, "Any reason why the powers out?"

Raven looked mortified and had a deep blush with her eyes wide and hands stacked over her mouth. Robin on the other hand had a very smug look and had a very large smile on his face. Neither answered so Cyborg tried again. "Umm guys, why's the power out. Did you annoy her Rob?"

If possible, Robin's grin grew wider and he turned to Cyborg and said, "Nope. I just said I needed to tell her something."

"Um ok what'd you need to tell her?"

Raven turned an even deeper shade of red and stared at the pair. She remembered what had happened not five minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Raven was meditating when she heard a knock on the door. Touching her feet back to the floor from where she was meditating, Raven walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Robin.<p>

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Raven eyed him curiously and slowly nodded, stepping aside for him to enter. She wasn't sure why she allowed him entrance but she allowed him to continue into her room as if she let people in there all the time.

They stood in the center of her room a few feet away from each other. Robin leaned closer and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Curious, Raven nodded.

"Come closer. I don't want anybody to hear."

Raven cautiously stepped a foot closer.

Robin shook his head and said, "Closer."

Another step. There were only a few inches between them and Raven was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Robin smiled and said, "Ok, I've wanted to ask you for a while."

What could it be if its taken so long for him to ask Raven thought. Before she could respond, Robin lunged forward and planted his lips on hers. It was a quick kiss because Raven practically darted back, but it got the point across. There was a loud boom and the lights flickered out. She stood there, eyes wide open and hands clasped over her mouth staring in shock at where she thought Robin was.

Even though it was dark she could still see his bright smile through the darkness. It wasn't long before Cyborg was at her door asking what was going on.

* * *

><p>"I just told her I thought she was beautiful." Robin said in response to Cyborg.<p>

Cyborg was confused. Robin had a crush of Raven? that was new.

Robin was looking at Raven now. "I also said she had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen and that I think she's super intelligent and that I love our conversations,"

By this point, Cyborg had left the room with a big smile on his face and the two hadn't even noticed. He was happy for them and was happy to fix the power and the T-car if it meant they got together. Now that he thought about it, even if before he never thought of them together at all, he realized what a good couple they were. There was no doubt in Cyborg's mind that they knew more about each other than anyone else on the team knew about them. As he walked to go fix the power, he thought about it and couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier.

"And I think you're funny and I love that you have a favorite tea cup and that you don't like video games but still watch and that you always smell like lavender," Robin inched closer at every compliment and now they were only a few inches apart again. "I love your sarcasm and how you look so peaceful when meditating and how refreshed you seem after meditating too and I love how you put up with us everyday when you'd rather be doing something else. I love your smile when you decide to use it and I love your gracefulness with battle and everything and I think that you're the most amazing person I know."

He opened his mouth to give her yet another compliment when Raven flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"I especially love it when you take your hood down and show your beautiful face."

There were tears in her eyes and she smiled as Robin wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that and Robin started rubbing circles on her back. "Thank you Robin." she finally said.

"I meant every word of it." Robin responded.

Raven pulled her head back and looked at him. The tears had dried leaving her looking happier than he'd ever seen.

Raven leaned forward and kissed him, surprising him but it was a welcome surprise. Robin was so glad that he finally decided to do tell her, albeit in an unconventional method. It worked and he was eternally grateful to whatever power pushed him towards Raven's room that evening.


End file.
